Batman: NCIS
by Coolcat Prime
Summary: Summary: NCIS goes to Gotham, they think that the Bat of Gotham is a urban myth. But when they get there, they find out that Batman is real, he has children, and they find out about the Bat of Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to Master-Juan-X adding 'Azraelle' to their favorite story list.**

 **Summary: NCIS goes to Gotham, they think that the Bat of Gotham is a urban myth. But when they get there, they find out that Batman is real, he has children, and they find out about the Bat of Gotham.**

 **Here's is a crossover with my Batman and NCIS. It takes place before Ziva left, so she's in it. I'm still thinking how I want this story to go, so, yea.**

 **I also read 'Gotham Academy' and I love Maps. I find it cute what Damian did in it, so I'm going to do something with the Damian and Maps pairing. Eventually I will have that pairing in my stories just don't know how yet.**

Key

"Talk"

'Mind'

 **Flashback**

 _:Phone/text:_

 ** _"Bat talking"_**

 ** _"Human talking to a bat"_**

* * *

Two men standing by the harbor. They appeared to be arguing. "You promised to gave me back Lily!" One of the men with brown hair shouted. The other man pushed the man with brown hair to the ground and punched him. The brown haired man brought his hand up and hit the other man in the face. The other man grabbed the brown haired man's hand with his gloved hand and broke it. The brown haired man screamed in pain. The other man went in his jacket and pulled out a gun with a silencer. His finger pulled the trigger, the brown haired man jerked and slowly died. The other man got up and ran from the dead man.

"Finally, my butt was going numb." Special Agent Tony DiNozzo said as he gets out of the car he was in. Ziva David smiled as she gets out of the car.

"Tony, Gotham is two hours away from Washington, D.C., what do you expect?" Tim McGee got his camera ready for the case. They made their way to where the body is.

"Special Agent Gibbs. What do we have?" Gibbs asked. A man with a trench coat and glasses came over.

"Jim Gordon. About midnight, this man was shot and killed. He's John Cabell, a Navy Sergeant and that's when we call you." Gordon told them. Gibbs saw the dead Navy Sergeant.

"Have an witnesses?" Gordon nods.

"They said that they arrived just after he was killed." Gibbs looks at him.

"Where are they?"

"They left." Gibbs lifts an eyebrow.

"They are witnesses and you just let them go?" Gibbs' voice started to rise in anger.

"I couldn't really stop them, their parent came and got them but I can set you up with them." Gordon starts to walk to the car with Gibbs behind him when his phone rang. "Excuse me. Gordon." He answers his phone. Tony looked over at his boss.

"Boss, where you going?" He asked.

"Going to see the witnesses. He let them go."

"Why did he do that?" Before Gibbs could answer, Gordon walked over.

"They are at the precinct. I'll take you to them." The two men walked to the car and headed their way to the precinct. Arriving at the precinct, they made their to the roof.

"Why are we going to the roof?"

"The witnesses are up here and here's a tip," Gordon stops at the door. "don't get their parent mad. He's in a bad mood tonight." And he opens the door.

There was Superman arguing with a man in a black suit and cowl. To the side of them were kids and adults ages from 10-25 in different suits as well.

"You couldn't take them from the crime scene like that! It makes it like they did it!" Superman said.

"Siren can't kill anyone, and If Red Robin killed anyone, he would feel it for the rest of his life." The man in black suit said back.

"B-mmh" Superman got cut off by shadows covering his mouth.

"Gordon." The man in the black suit walked to the two men while Superman tried to get the shadow gag off his mouth.

"Batman, this is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS. He's here to ask them questions." Gordon told him and looked back at the bat children. They were trying not to laugh at Superman, even the youngest was trying not to. "What did Superman do this time?" Gibbs lifted an eyebrow again.

"At the moment, nothing. Just got mad because I took my children away from the murder sight to look for the person who did this." Batman looked at his children. "Siren, Red Robin, come here." The two children came over.

"Whatever Gordon has, is what we saw. We did nothing." Siren said to Gibbs. Superman finally got the shadow gag off. The bat children, minus Robin, bursts into laughter. Red Robin tried to hold the laugh, Siren laughs.

"What did you see when you got to the murder sight?" Gibbs asked.

"We saw a dead man and we called Gordon and Batman. Superman came because he always come to Gotham with his brother." Siren points to the heroes behind her. "Why haven't you arrested us yet?" Siren turned her head to the side. "We're vigilantes, you're a government agent. We're breaking the law and you haven't arrested us." Siren turns her back to Gibbs.

"Siren, he might do that now that you said that." The man with red helmet said.

"Can't arrest me. And besides, Superman will hard time to hold Batman. He will biting, kicking, using Kryptonite." Siren giggles. Batman and Superman looks at each other.

"The sad thing is that's true." The man in black and blue suit, shoulders shaking. Robin shakes his head.

"We're wasting time. The man responsible for this is gone and here we are talking." Robin glares.

"Robin, we're trying to find out who did this." Gordon tells the youngest boy. Gibbs was surprised that these kids parent let them do this.

"Yea, Robin. Hmm?" Siren looks at the edge of the building before walking up to it. "Oh good boy! Yes yes, good boy!" Siren jumps over the edge and comes back with a scary looking dog.

"What's he doing here?" Batman says to Siren. Siren looks at him.

"Diablo found some crack. It's for my case, and now I'm going to put a stop to it. Call you when I'm finished Gordon." Gibbs steps forward as Siren and the scary looking dog was going to jump over the edge.

"You are suspect in this murder. You're not going anywhere." Siren glares at the government agent.

"You aren't going to stop me. I was watching this case for weeks. I was working on it behind my brother, Red Hood's back. He normally does the drug cases, not this time." Siren and her dog jumped over the edge and left. Superman and Batman looks at each other again.

"Agent Gibbs, don't take it personal but Siren being a murder is unlikely. She tried to kill people in the past and one of those people is here now." Red Robin points to Superman, who nods.

"Yes, I watched the video tapes of her trying to kill people and she ends up getting tortured." Superman added. Gordon's phone rings again.

"Gordon. Alright I'll send some officers over." Gordon hangs up and looks at Batman, smiling. "Siren is something isn't she?" Batman nods.

"She is. She must of flew to the location." Gordon laughs softly. "We're going Gordon. If you find anything, use the bat signal. If I find anything, I'll call you or come to you." Batman takes off with his grappling hook.

"He's mad." Red Hood said, his brothers nods in agreement. They soon followed their parent, leaving Superman and the boy with a black shirt with his symbol on the roof.

"I'm sorry for Batman Agent Gibbs. He has been stressed lately. Siren has gotten hurt lately, two more of his twins are more hyper, and Justice League business." Superman explained to the men before he and his brother took off in the direction of where Batman went.

Gibbs looks at Gordon. "You work with vigilantes?" Gibbs hissed. Gordon glares at the government agent.

"They give hope to the city! Before Batman and his family, this city is over run with criminals and dirty cops! Batman and his family puts these people in jail!" Gordon defends the Bats of Gotham. Gibbs turns away and heads down the stairs. A man dropped in front of Gordon. He was dressed in a jacket, a hat, jeans, and a note on the man's head that says:

 _Here you are._

 _~Siren :)_

Gordon smiles and picks the man up so he can stand on his own.

Gibbs waited for Gordon in the lobby of the precinct when his phone rings. It's Tony. "What you got DiNozzo?" He said

 _:Well, boss not much. His name is John Cabell. He's a Navy Sergeant and was about to be put on ship next week. He's been shot with semi automatic hand gun. How did it go with the witnesses?:_

"The witnesses are vigilantes, kids of this Batman."

 _:Batman's a urban myth boss.:_

"Apparently not DiNozzo. Did you find anything else?"

 _:Boss, the last person to see our dead Navy Sergeant was Billionaire Bruce Wayne. I'll send you the address.:_ Tony told his boss.

"Keep me posted." Gibbs hung up. Ducky and his assistant, Mr. Palmier, already went back to Washington, D.C.. Gibbs and his team will be in Gotham until they solve who killed the Navy Sergeant. Gibbs phone rang again. "What is it DiNozzo?"

 _:Sorry, but I'm not this DiNozzo.:_ Siren said to the government agent.

"How did you get this number?" He asked.

 _:I was waiting for you to call your team or they call you. Well is there anything you found out about Mr. Cabell?:_ She asked, she expects no answer.

"I don't have to tell you anything." He said dangerously. Siren laughs.

 _:Is that tone of voice supposed to scare me? Look who I live with. He's more scarier then you. And besides, I already heard what your team found out. Bye.:_ Siren hung up. Gibbs put his phone away as Gordon walks toward him.

"Did Siren call you?" Gordon asked the agent. "She calls sometimes, depends on what the case is."

"What is Batman's story? What does he even-"

 _"Well that's mean, isn't Skolla?"_ A voice cuts Gibbs off. The voice came from nowhere.

 _"Siren, leave Commissioner Gordon and Agent Gibbs alone. Forgive her Commissioner."_ Superman's voice came from Gordon. Gordon gets in pocket and pulls out a black blocky phone.

"Get her off this line." Gordon says. Gibbs rises an eyebrow. "This is a phone that Batman and his family can contact me." Gordon turns the phone off and slides it back in his pocket.

"You trust those vigilantes." Gibbs remarks, Gordon nods.

"I do. They proven themselves, even Red Hood. He was bad about killing criminals but it seems when Siren came around, he's calmed down." Gordon and Gibbs heads for the door.

In the morning, Gibbs and Tony went to the last person who saw their dead Navy Sergeant alive: Bruce Wayne. "Man Boss. He really lives in big house." Tony says as they came to the Wayne mansion. As they get out of the car and made their way to the door, they hear noises in the mansion. Gibbs knocks on the door. A older man in a butler suit answers the door.

"Hello, are you here to Master Bruce?" He said. Gibbs pulls out his badge.

"Yes. Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." The man nods and lets the Agents come in.

"Whoa, Bruce Wayne is loaded good." Tony said in aww. They followed the butler to the living room where Bruce Wayne was. He was in a chair with a big English Massive by his feet reading a stack of papers. The large dog lifted its head, with its massive jaws and yellows eyes, it starts growls. Bruce looks up from the papers.

"Alfred why didn't you tell me we had guests?" Bruce set the papers down and stood up.

"I was sir, but it seems like Duke did that for me." Alfred walked in the kitchen to get refreshments. Bruce walks over to the two men and shook their hands. The dog growls at them.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs introduced himself.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Tony did the same and he eyes the massive dog. "That's a big dog Mr. Wayne."

"Call me Bruce and I have six more English Massive and one Great Dane. They're my children's dogs. This one," Bruce pets the dog's head "is mine. He's name is Duke." Bruce smiles at the two agents. Duke stops growling and walks over to Gibbs.

"He likes you. He doesn't like everyone he meets but hey, he makes a good guard dog." A new voice came in the room. The men turned to the new voice to the side of Bruce. He came over and held out his hand. "I'm Clark Kent."

"Your the reporter from Metropolis, aren't you?" Tony asked him. Clark nods.

"I am. I'm visiting my friend." Clark gestures to Bruce. "Where's the children?"

"They're in Liz's room." Bruce tells him. Clark nods, Gibbs just looks at Clark. Then he sees it: Take away the glasses, he's Superman.

"Well, Mr. Wayne why did Sergeant Cabell visited you two days ago?" Gibbs asked the billionaire.

"He was my friend." Bruce put a mournful look. "He said that someone very important to him was taken from him and he's going to get them back. He didn't tell me where he was going?" Alfred came in with a tray of lemonade. Clark takes one of the glasses.

"Why didn't he call the police?" Tony asked, turning down the butler.

"He didn't tell me. That's all he told me." Bruce was so close to put on the bat glare when the men hear glass breaking.

"I didn't do it!" A voice shouted upstairs. Alfred sighs as he sets the tray down and goes upstairs. The agents look at the billionaire and the reporter.

"I told you my children are upstairs." Bruce forces a smile, his instincts yelling at him. Clark smiles.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne." Gibbs said, Bruce walked them to the door. Duke behind him before he starts growling again. Clark looks at Duke.

Bruce glares at Duke. "Sick him." Bruce told Duke. The massive dog ran upstairs just as fast he could. The glare wiped off Bruce's face as he looks back at the agents. "Have a good Agent Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo." Bruce fakes a smile. The agents left the mansion.

"Something was wrong. Did you see something wrong with Bruce?" Tony said to his boss.

"Yea and I found out who Clark Kent is." Tony looks confused.

"Who is he Boss?"

"Superman." Gibbs gets in the car and drove to where the rest of the team was, at the precinct.

Bruce and Clark walks upstairs and finds a man in Duke's jaws. He was dressed in all black and his arm is inside of Duke's mouth. The rest of the dogs were protecting their masters. "Clark, call Gordon. Duke come." Bruce glares and shadows moved. Clark nods. Duke follows him, dragging the man as he goes. Bruce looks at his children. "What happened?"

"We were here with the dogs, like you said, and that guy bursts through the window. Tim had to yell "I didn't do it" so there wasn't any thing wrong. The dogs kept him from getting close to us, Alfred did his best to also get the guy knocked out but Duke jumped the guy and started to chew on his arm." Liz explained to her parent. Bruce nods and Clark comes back.

"Commissioner Gordon is on his way Bruce." Clark told him.

"We just don't tell Gordon about the 'government agents here at the time' part." Bruce walks out the room to meet Gordon.

Gibbs and Tony walk through the door of the hotel room that is saved for them by Bruce Wayne. Ziva and Tim was at the kitchen counter looking at pictures they took. "Got anything?"

"No Boss. Nothing." Tim looking through the pictures. Tony turned on the television.

"Today, this man was arrested for breaking into Bruce Wayne's mansion and attentive kidnapping of his sons and daughter. The dogs that they have was able to keep him from getting close to them before getting attacked by one of the dogs, Duke, biting his arm almost into shreds. He's name has not been released by police." The reporter said, right behind her was the man being put in the ambulance. The Agents of NCIS looks at the television. The saw the sleeve of the man's shirt. It was shredded and his arm had long cuts in his arm.

"That dog did that? Imagine what if all the dogs went on him." Tony said in shock.

"He would be dead." Gibbs remarked. The team looked horrified at the thought.

Alfred cleaned the glass on the floor while Bruce and Clark watched. "You didn't hear anything?" Bruce growls at his mate.

"I did but I couldn't go see what was wrong." Clark defended himself. Bruce kept glaring at him.

"Master Bruce, arguing with Master Clark isn't going to change what happened. Besides its time for your night job." Alfred looks at the man who he thinks of as his own son. Bruce nods and heads down to the batcave.

"Thanks Alfred." Clark smiles, Alfred nods. The man of steel turns to follow Bruce. The twins are asleep in their beds with Titus, Damian's Great Dane, protecting them.

When Clark arrives in the batcave, the bat children were in their uniforms and Bruce is Batman. Conner was dressed in his uniform.

Liz dragged Conner to a clothes store and got clothes for him. Conner was a little bit confused about what to do but Liz let him find all the clothes he likes. Conner also wears a thin wire glasses that changes his eyes color from alien blue to regular blue.

"This time Superboy and Siren will go North, Red Robin and Nightwing will go South, Drac and Red Hood will West, Robin and I will go East." Batman told his children and looked at Clark. "Clark, you can go anywhere." Batman turns to go to the bat mobile with Robin. Superboy gives his glasses to Siren to hold. She stores them in her eyes before they started to leave on the batcycles.

"Hey Clark, is Bruce mad at you?" Siren looks over at Clark. Clark nods, Siren smiles. "He won't stay mad long. Let him let off steam. Is the NCIS people in the North?" Clark nods. "Alright then." Siren and Superboy took off. Clark got in his uniform and took a swoop around the Earth.

:I'm sorry but Master Bruce working late. He can't take this call.: The butler told Gibbs. He soon hung up and looked at his team.

"The butler said he was working late." He told his team.

"So how are going to ask him what happened?" Ziva asked as there was a peak at the window. Slowly, Tony made his way over the window a pull the curtain away from the window. Siren was hanging upside down.

"Well you know, I would wait for tomorrow to talk to Mr. Wayne. He is a CEO of Wayne Enterprise." Siren shrugs and a boy that looks like Superman but younger came into view. "Or you could go see Batman. We bats know everything, right?" Siren looks at the boy to her side. He nods.

"How do know what that man was going at the Wayne mansion? It's not like you were there." Tim said to them.

"Like I said, we know everything. We're detectives. When you are a bat child, you can never go back." Siren smiles before her smile fades into a glare. "Your dead Sergeant had something taken from him. He has no family, parents are dead. Whatever that something was, he was willing to give up his life." Her voice turned into poison.

"We know that. Tell us something that we don't know." Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well...we know who Superman is." Siren tried.

"We know who he is too." Siren lost her grip on the rope she was holding and fell. She soon came back in view.

"What! How! Ah...was it the glasses?" She asked.

"Superman and Clark Kent look the same without glasses." Gibbs told her. Siren groans.

"Well, shit. They could figure us out now and Mama Bat isn't going to be happy." Siren said to herself.

"Why is Batman isn't going to be happy?" The man in black and blue uniform came in view, also upside down.

"They know who Superman is." Siren told him.

"Great. He's going to get madder at him now." The man put his hand over his face.

"What a moment, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Superman told me what you are doing."

The NCIS team watched as the two vigilantes talk. "Sorry to interrupt, but what are you doing here?" Tim said to them. The vigilantes stopped talking and looked at them.

"We're actually going on patrol, Nightwing was here to get me from saying more than I should." Siren told them. Nightwing waved.

"Nightwing, Batman wants us to get Baby Bat and Superboy to his position. He found something about the dead Navy guy." Another voice came out of nowhere, but Gibbs knew who it was.

"It our case, not yours." Gibbs growled. Nightwing, Siren, and Superboy disappeared and Red Hood appeared in their place.

"Listen, Gotham is our city. Whether you like it or not, we're looking in this case and without us you be lost." Red Hood disappeared and the bat children took off.

"Let's go." He said, walking to the door.

"Where to boss?" Tony asked.

"Where you think? We're following them." The team got whatever they needed and soon found where the bats were, at an apartment complex. The team got out of the car and went into the complex. On the third floor, last door on the right was open. The stopped by the door to listen.

"Well, according to Eclipse, there was another person here and...not long." They heard Siren. A black bat came out of the apartment door and flew back in, shrieking.

"Agent Gibbs you and your team may come in." Batman told them. They slowly came in view. Batman was staring at them, Nightwing and Siren were waving at them, Robin and Red Hood was shaking their heads, Red Robin was looking around, Drac and Superboy was standing still. All the vigilantes had bats flying around them.

"Hi." Tony said nervously, he thought that the Bat of Gotham was a urban myth, Tim thought so as well, Ziva only heard stories about him.

"Thank you Skylar." Batman said to the bat on his head, something in his hand. "Siren come here." Siren left Nightwing's side to Batman's.

"Yes."

"Here. What is this?" Batman hands Siren the something. It was a shard of glass.

"It's a shard of glass...with blood on it...but their dead Sergeant didn't have any cuts on him, well besides the hole in his chest." Siren hands the shard of glass back to Batman. He soon hands it to Red Hood. Red Hood takes of his helmet, showing a red mask over his eyes.

"What do you see?" Red Hood takes the shard of glass.

"It has no finger prints on it. Someone was using this glass as a weapon."

"Anything else?"

"What do you want me to say? That the blood is..different..." Red Hood started to get mad but then his voice faded.

"What? Let me see that." Nightwing takes a turn at the glass. Red Robin stops looking and stares at the glass. "It's bat blood but different." Nightwing says, handing the shard back to Batman.

"What are you talking about?" Tim asked the vigilantes. Drac took a turn looking at the glass.

"This blood does have bat blood on it, it's male, and..." Drac trailed off. "There are finger prints on it but they're so small. A child." Drac looked grim as did the rest of vigilantes. The NCIS team soon followed.

"Your dead Sergeant was a father. He went to get his child back." Batman had a grim sound in his voice before his eyes widen. "Superman come here now." Batman went outside. The bat children looked at each other.

"This isn't good. If the Sergeant died trying to get his child back, Mr. Wayne's children was attacked today. The kidnapper is bat." Red Hood said. Soon a shriek rang out. Everyone covered their ears. The shrieking soon stopped. "Oh no." The children went outside were Batman was. Drac helped NCIS on the roof. They saw Batman standing alone with shadows everywhere. Superman slowly landed on the roof beside Batman.

"What happened to the twins?" Nightwing said, knowing the answer but hopes it's wrong. "Please tell me they're alright." Superman looked at the bat children.

"No they're gone and Agent A is knocked out." Superman had a grim tone in his voice. The bat children soon went to Batman, knowing that he wants to know if the rest of his children are alright. NCIS watched as the Bat of Gotham hug his children with his and Superman's cape.

"I will break their ears." Batman growls. Gibbs heard the anger in Batman's voice.

"Twins? What twins?" Ziva asked.

"Batman, if you tell them about the twins, they'll know who you are." Superman said to him.

"They already know who you are. It would be a matter of time until they know who I am and they put the pieces together." Batman said back. He lets his children go and they scattered. Siren and Drac went to the NCIS team.

"The twins are our brother and sister. They were asleep when we left with our grandfather watching them the best he could. Now Mama Bat is mad and his instincts are going crazy." Siren told them as she slowly made her way behind Gibbs.

Gibbs watched the young girl hid behind him. Drac had his back to the NCIS team. Batman and Superman were still standing where they were. "But that doesn't mean to tell our identity to them."

"Drac take the NCIS team to the batcave." Batman ordered, Drac nodded and stomped his foot. The ground under their feet disappeared and the NCIS agents fell in a hole.

With the help of Siren, Drac was able to take them to the batcave. The bat children followed, soon Batman, Siren, and Drac went down the hole. Superman used the entrance of the batcave. When he arrived, NCIS was scattered on the ground, the bat children were once again in their parent's arms, trying to ease his instincts. Gibbs was the first one to his feet.

"Batman are you sure?" Superman lands in front of Batman. Batman doesn't say anything, Superman sighs. "Alright. Superboy, let's change out of our uniforms as the bats take care of the NCIS agents."

* * *

 **Here we are. I know that some of the characters aren't in character but I'm trying. When I was spelling DiNozzo, my phone replaced it with Dinohzzo and thought is was funny.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Moonlight0007 for reviewing.**

 **I don't want to be mean but I suck at grammar and spelling and the stories are for me to read and for others, if people like them, good for you. I also forget how some words are spelled. If you don't like them then don't read them. If I don't like a story as I'm already reading it, I leave and find another. So sorry for people who don't like my stories.**

 **Now got that steam out of the way, no beta, mistakes, and...oh my first time writing a NCIS story. Oh and this is a sequel of 'Azraelle' in a sense. I forget to add this message last chapter, so yea.**

Key

"Talk"

'Mind'

 **Flashback**

 _:Phone/text:_

 ** _"Bat talking"_**

 ** _"Human talking to a bat"_**

* * *

Superman and Superboy goes to change in one of the caves, leaving the bats with NCIS. Tim goes to the batcomputer before a scary dog pounced on him. "Duke! Down!" Batman ordered, the dog gets off from Tim and walked over to Batman.

"That's Duke?! Why is he like that?!" Tony panicked at the big dog that is scarier. More of the same dogs came down the stairs with a Great Dane.

"They always look like this. What you saw was Siren's illusions in their collars. Titus is really a Great Dane." Batman explained as Tim slowly gets up.

"Forgive me-" A new voice came in the cave. NCIS looked at the new person in the batcave, it was Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred.

"It's alright Alfred. It's my choice to show them." Batman slipped his cowl off, becoming Bruce Wayne.

"Sir, you really to think these things through."

"I know but they're going to help me find my children." Bruce goes to the same direction that Superman and Superboy went in. Superboy came out and went to the rest of the bat children.

"Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark Kent is Superman, so that means you're the adopted kids of Bruce Wayne?" Tim asked eyeing the big dogs as he made his way back to his team.

"Yep, consider it an honor to know who Batman is. He doesn't tell anyone, he didn't even tell the Justice League until a few years ago. He must trust you a lot to show he is and bring you here." Siren told them as she takes her mask off along with her brothers.

"NCIS welcome to the batcave. The base of operations of the Bat Family in Gotham. And now put these in your ears." Nightwing or Dick Grayson hands them ear plugs.

"Why?" Gibbs takes them. Dick looks at the changing cave Bruce went in.

"Because his instincts are about to breakout again. You know, that shriek you heard at the apartment building." NCIS puts the plugs in their ears. A shriek rang through the cave, the ground started to shake, bat shrieking.

Everything stopped shaking and everyone slowly took their ear plugs out of their ears. "Why and how does he do that?" Ziva asked the bat children.

"Because of his instincts. About few months ago, Bruce found our dear sister and we got in a position where we had our DNA changed." Dick explained before hugging Siren, Liz Wayne. "Our sister was put through a lot for the past 12 years." Liz hugged her brother back.

"Found? What you mean 'found'? Tony walked toward them carefully, the scary dogs are eyeing the NCIS team.

"Our sister was taken from Bruce before he could got a chance to get her and she was turned into a weapon." Dick tells them. Bruce came out of the dressing cave still in his uniform and Superman in regular clothes and thick framed glasses.

Tim watched as Bruce and Superman went different directions. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh no, you didn't do anything wrong. Those two fight a lot, so they're just mad at each other for awhile." Liz slips from Dick's hug and heads to Bruce. "So what you argue about? The incident earlier, about the twins, or what?"

"Or what." Bruce starts to work on the batcomputer. Liz shrugs her shoulders. A small bark came from the stairs and smaller scary dog came down the stairs. Liz caught the small dog.

"Hello Iris. Do you miss the twins?" A small bark responds. "Yea we do, even the big scary bat that could break all your bones." Liz walks away from Bruce and puts the small dog down. Iris ran to the visitors and wags her tail.

"Hmm look at that. Iris likes you." Red Hood or Jason comments. "She's normally don't get used to visitors, just us." Ziva gets down on her knees and Iris runs over to her. Ziva pets the small dog carefully, the bigger dogs watched as Ziva pets their smallest pack member before they lay down.

"Looks like they trust them." Liz comments as she sits beside Jason as he stands. Jason nods.

"Yea, they must not be normal humans." Tony looks at the two vigilantes with confused expression again.

"Aren't you humans?" He asks. Bruce stopped working them continued. "I mean you are human beings, right?"

"We haven't been humans for almost a year. Liz haven't being human for 12 years now." Liz nods with a small smile.

"Who are you really?" Tim asked the girl. Liz flinched and Jason stepped in front of her.

"Why? Are you going to take her away from us?" Jason growls, Bruce stops working again.

"I just want to know. I'm not going to take her away." Tim worded his words carefully. If the rumors are true that Red Hood has a bad temper, he has to be careful.

"She's Liz Kirkland, daughter of Harry and Haley Kirkland but she's one of my daughters." Bruce said to the NCIS team. Then Gibbs phone rang.

 _:Gibbs Gibbs! I found out something! Your dead Navy Sergeant has-:_

"A kid. We know Abbey." Gibbs told Abbey, their Forensic Scientist.

 _:How you know? Anyway, the bullet was made from one company, Kirkland Weapon Company.:_ She told Gibbs.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs hang up and turned to the bat children. "Well your father is a suspect." Liz glares at the NCIS agent.

"Mr. Kirkland isn't my father, Bruce Wayne is. This is my family. That is why I changed my name from 'Liz Kirkland' to 'Liz Wayne'." Liz tells them. Tim steps up to her.

"But he's your father." Tim tries to change her mind about her father.

Jason snorts. "Bruce adopted Liz years ago. Harry tried to take her back, not because he missed her because he needed a heir. Liz had enough of weapons in her life. Hell, she was a weapon. She was supposed to kill him," Jason points at Superman. "but she couldn't do it." Jason picks Liz up and threw her on his shoulder. He goes upstairs with Liz.

"Well, see you tomorrow NCIS agents. If you found anything about the twins, call Bruce or Clark." Liz said as Jason started up the stairs. Dick smiles as uses his eyes to store his uniform as did Red Robin or Tim, and Robin or Damian.

"Whatever bat DNA Jason has, must've been very protective." Dick smiles. Tim (Drake) nods.

"Boss what do we do?" Tony asks Gibbs.

"You will continue to find the murderer of your Navy Sergeant, we will find his child and ours. Drac, take them two blocks away from their hotel." Bruce said, Drac nods and stomp his foot. The ground collapsed under them. Then they were in an alley.

"I'm starting to hate that." Tony gets to his feet, McGee nods in agreement.

"Gibbs are we going to do what he says?" Ziva asks her boss.

"We need to solve this murder."

Dick stares at the ground where the NCIS team disappeared at. "So are we going to help them? You know the one who took the Sergeant's kid took the twins."

"I'm sure he knows Dick. Why don't you go upstairs with Jason and Liz?" Clark suggested. The remaining bat children and Shadow with their dogs went upstairs. "Bruce, I'm sorry." Bruce turned around to look at his mate.

"Clark, couldn't you hear the glass break? You hear everything else." Bruce glares at him before turning back around to continue working. Alfred stood quietly.

"Sir, why don't you continue working tomorrow. You are upset and I understand why but being upset won't help Master Chris and Mistress Sabrina." Alfred says calmly. Bruce looks at Alfred. He gets up, used his eyes to store his uniform and uses his shadows to go upstairs.

Clark looks at Alfred. "Thank you Alfred. You're the only one who he listens to." Clark forms a small smile. Alfred nods and they go upstairs.

In the morning, Bruce receives a random letter saying 'if he wants to see his children again, bring 10 million dollars at the dock.'

"Bruce, you what will happen if you go." Clark tells him as they got ready for work.

"I know. That's why you are going." Bruce said as he fixed his tie.

"What! Why me?"

"Because with Liz's illusions, she came make you look like me. All you need to do is take the "money" and allow me to find the one who sent this letter." Bruce smiles a little as he walks out of his room.

"Why don't I take you to school today, hmm?" Dick said to his younger siblings. Liz looks up at the food she was eating.

"Sure. Shadow is still learning. Don't know why he can get to drive and not me?" Tim laughs.

"Because you're too hyper." Tim teased.

"That's mean." Liz faked pout. Bruce came in the dining room with Clark behind him.

"Sorry I can't stay, I got a meeting." Bruce grabs a piece of toast and he went out the door. Liz giggles.

"Do you need a ride to school? I'll be able to take you." Clark asks the bat children.

"I don't think so, Dick said he'll take us and look at your watch." Clark looks at his watch.

"I got a go, see you later." Clark ran out the door, Liz giggles again.

"Why don't we go to? You need to be in school soon." Dick suggested. The children that had school got ready and waited for Dick to come out.

"Where are you all going?" The heard a voice. Turning to the side, they see Ziva and McGee walking up to them.

"We're off to school and if you want to see Bruce, he already left." Liz yawned. "Dickie, let's go! I at least get a nap on the way there!" She yelled. Dick ran out the door.

"Sorry phone call. Shall we?" The children got in the car. "Your boss tells me that you're watching us. One follows us and one stays here with Jason." Dick said.

"Yes he did. I'm going with you, McGee is staying here." Ziva told the oldest. Dick nods.

"As long my brothers and sister is safe, I have no problem with it. Mr. McGee, don't get Jason made but you can tell if he's getting mad. He plays with his fire. Miss. David, shall we?" Dick gets in the car with his siblings, as Ziva gets in her car. McGee goes ahead to the door of the mansion. The two cars took off.

McGee looks around to find Jason. He soon finds him on the couch with his hands behind his head. "Hello." McGee greeted. Jason sat up to look at the one who said that. Seeing who it was, he laid back down.

"It's too early to see you again." Jason tells the government agent. McGee walks over the chair near the couch and sat down.

"Would you like any food, Mr. McGee?" Alfred came in with a tray and a coffee cup. Jason sat up again to take the cup.

"No, thank you." McGee replied, Jason snorted into the coffee cup.

"Master Jason, did you eat?" Alfred looked at the young man.

"Of course, Alfred. It's your cooking." Jason smiles. "You don't know what you're missing Agent." Jason took a sip of his coffee. He let his bat ears and wings came out to relax them. McGee stared at the animal features.

"Master Jason." Alfred sighs at the young man. Jason smiles in his cup then he felt a pull on his ears, not an Azurys' pull.

"Oww." Jason said and looked at Alfred. Alfred pulled his ear. "Don't pull my ears. Azurys already has them to pop off." McGee watched as Jason rubs his sore ear.

"Then be good." Alfred walked back in the kitchen

"Why are your ears and wings have pieces out of them?" McGee asked, Jason glared.

"It's none of your business, Agent." Jason growled, a bat that appeared on his head hissed at him.

"Okay, I won't ask anymore." McGee tells him. Jason continues to glare at McGee before petting the bat on his head. "So, how is your father?" McGee changed the subject, the bat hissed again.

"He has his youngest children taken from him. He may be fine on the outside but inside, his instincts are going crazy. He has a female bat instincts, that's why he took Liz and Replacement away from the crime scene. His instincts told him to get them out of there incase the one who killed your Navy Sergeant is still there." Jason lays back down. McGee watched him with interest.

"How did you get the bat ears and wings?" McGee asked carefully, he learned that Jason gets angry easily.

Jason turns to look at him. "Liz went to Metropolis to apologize to Clark for trying to kill him. She ends up getting used as bait for us. We to save her, turns out it's a trap, and we got turned into bat/human hybrids." Jason tells him. "No matter what Liz thinks, it's not her fault and she will continue to think it was." Jason gets up and stretches his arms, his wings stretch with his arms.

Jason flies to the top of the stairs, and continues to walk deeper in the large house. "Hey Conner, get up! You were supposed to be up 20 minutes ago!" McGee heard Jason yell. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something black. Turning his head, he saw a bat on the table. It was cleaning its wing. "Conner!" Jason shouted before a thump. Jason came back down with a smile. The bat on the table started to shriek at him. "I didn't kick him. He was already almost out of the bed, I just shouted at him." The bat continues to shriek. "Azurys, I just shouted. That's all." Jason tell the bat, Azurys. McGee just watched the young man talk to the bat.

Dick dropped off his siblings at their school. Ziva is staying at Damian's school, Tony will go to the high school to watch the oldest there. She been deep in thought when she realized that Dick was leaving. She got out of her car and went inside the school.

"Jason, I'm home!" Dick made himself known as he comes through the door. He finds his brother on the couch asleep with Agent McGee missing from the chair. Dick smiles at the sight.

"Welcome home Master Dick." Alfred came in the kitchen were he washing the dishes. Dick smiles.

"Hi Alfred. What have they been doing while I was gone?"

"Well, Master Jason told the story about you getting turning into hybrids."

"Really? Did he snap at the government agent?" Dick asked. Alfred nods.

"Only when he asked about the pieces out of his ears and wings." Alfred told him.

"Thank you Alfred." Alfred leaves the oldest brother to finish washing the dishes. Dick sat down on the floor in front of Jason before falling asleep.

Tony waited outside the school where Liz, Tim, and Umbră goes to. It's lunch now, the Wayne kids were under a tree talking, and eating their lunch. Tim was on his computer. Liz looks over at Tony and waves at him. Tony sighs and walks over to the children. "Agent DiNozzo, Timmy found something for your boss." Liz tells him as he makes his way over to her. "You may want to sent it to your him." Liz said smiling. Liz sat in Umbră's lap.

"What is it?" He asked. Tim showed him the screen. Tony bends down to see

"It the security camera that Bruce has on the door and gate. The camera was hacked into, so I was trying almost all night to get the picture back and I did." Tim explained, Tony was impressed. This kid could give Probie a ran for his money.

"You're really good with computers kid." Tony complimented. Tim smiles for he was proud of himself.

"Tim is more the computer geek than everyone in the bats in Gotham, well, besides Oracle. She is the best with Tim. I know how to hack and everything, but I don't do it a lot." Liz told the agent.

"He is good with...computers?" Umbră looked at Liz, who nods.

"That's right. You're learning Skolla." Liz hugs Umbră. His cheeks turned red. Tony gave them a look.

"What does that mean, Skolla?" He asks.

"It mean 'beloved'. Umbră taught Liz some words from his home planet. We use those words sometimes, along with different languages we know." Tim explained.

"Wait, he's an alien?"

"Well, he's a human with bat features like us so we don't count him as an alien." Liz nods at the Tony.

Ziva followed Damian down the hall. Bruce has talked to the head master of Damian's school to allow her to follow him. "Do you have to follow me? I can handle myself." Damian said to her.

"I know you can but it would make your father feel better." Ziva said back. Damian stopped for a brief moment but continued walking.

"That's how Liz tells me. When I'm by myself on patrol, she would follow me and she tells me that it would father fell better. I allow her to patrol with me." Damian says, thinking. Ziva smiles.

"She sounds like a good sister." Damian looks at the woman behind him.

"She keeps father's family home. If father is killed, she would the one to keep us together, along with Grayson." Damian tells her before he gets attack and knocked on the down by a girl with short black hair. "Hello Mia."

"Hey Damian. I'm sorry for what happened to your little brother and sister." The girl said with sadness but a smile on her face.

"Father will find them. Kirkland said she loves the gift you gave her." Damian gets up and helps the girl to her feet. The girl's smile got wider.

"I'm glad. I put it together just for her." Ziva watched as the young children talk.

"What is the gift? Kirkland's face lit more than usual." Damian asked. Maps, the girl, smiles.

"It's a scrapbook of you smiling." Damian's face turned red.

"What! Why did you give that to her?!" Maps laughs at the embarrassed boy. Ziva smiles. Gibbs walked through the lobby of Kirkland Weapon Company. Harry Kirkland was in the lobby as he said with Gibbs called ten minutes ago. "Agent Gibbs. I'm Harry Kirkland." The business man greeted with a smile and his hand extended out.

"Mr. Kirkland, I have a few questions to asked you." Gibbs took the extended hand. The men unlocked hands and sat down. Gibbs set out a picture of the dead Navy Sergeant. "Have you seen him before?" Mr. Kirkland looks at the picture, examining it before shaking his head. "No, I haven't."

"Mr. Kirkland, where were you two nights ago?" Gibbs saw Mr. Kirkland's eyes darken.

"I was here, working. You can ask my secretary." Mr. Kirkland growled and stood to leave. Gibbs watched as Mr. Kirkland walk away from him. Gibbs' phone made a sound. Looking down, it was a text.

 _:He's an asshole, isn't he? But he's not lying, he was working but black market work._

 _-Liz :)_

 _P.S. Sorry, I sneaked a look at Tony's phone when I sneaked his phone out of his pocket.:_

Gibbs mentally reminds himself to slap DiNozzo on the back of the head. At the high school, Liz sneaked behind Tony and put his phone back. She made it back to her brother and boyfriend before Tony noticed anything.

McGee walked back in the living room to see Dick asleep on the floor with his head on the couch and used his arms as a pillow. Jason was asleep too, he was curled up on his side, back facing the back of the couch. "Poor Master Jason and Master Dick." Alfred came in with two blankets. McGee went to Alfred to help him. Alfred threw one blanket over Jason, McGee threw the other blanket over Dick. "Thank Mr. McGee. They are having a hard time with their instincts, like Master Bruce." McGee watched the sleeping men.

"They're the older brothers, right? They want to keep their younger siblings safe." McGee said to Alfred. He smiled sadly.

"Yes but their instincts are screaming. They want the twins back." Just then, the phone rang. Alfred went to answer it. "Hello?"

 _:Hey Alfred. I have bad news and good news.:_ Liz said.

"What is the good and bad news?"

 _:Well, the good news is we are out of school. The bad news is someone decided to be stupid and came in the school with a gun and I got shot in the arm.:_ Liz said again, Alfred widen his eyes.

"Oh dear! Is everyone alright?!"

 _:Oh yea, they're fine. Agent DiNozzo was in the restroom. The person knew when to attack. So you think you can come get us?:_

"Of course, I'll there soon."

 _:Okay, can you bring Maps with Damian? I'm sure she wants to know if we're alright.:_ Liz asked Alfred.

"I will." Alfred hanged up the phone and looked at the NCIS agent. "Mr. McGee, can you watch Master Dick and Master Jason for me? I need to pick up the children." Alfred got ready and got the keys.

"Sure, but what happened?" He asked.

"There was a man went to the high school with a gun and Mistress Liz got shot. I'm going to get them." Alfred headed to the door and went out the door. McGee looks back at the sleeping brothers and went back in the chair. Two of the big dogs walked to the sleeping brothers before looking at McGee. He tensed up, like waiting for the dogs to jump him. The dogs just watched him then laid beside the sleeping brothers. One of the dogs jumped on top of Jason, making him groan but didn't wake up.

Bruce watched the news in his office. His secretary, Miss. Baker, just watched him. "I'll come later." She said and she hurried out of his office. Just as she left, he heard someone else come in his office.

"Mr. Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth called and he's picking up your children from school." Someone said, Bruce just nods. "Oh someone's here to see you." Bruce looked over to the door. Gibbs was coming in the door.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, Harry Kirkland said he had nothing to do with the dead Navy Sergeant." Bruce said to him. Gibbs nods.

"Yes he did. Your daughter said that he was doing black market work." Bruce smiles.

"She tries everything to get him in jail. She would bust him and she does the same thing next time." Bruce thinks of his daughter. Gibbs hums. "She is as bad as me working. Umbră has to pull her away from the batcomputer." Bruce said more.

"Does anyone know who Siren is?" Gibbs tries to narrow down who would attack the high school and take the twins.

"The seven members of the Justice League, the Bat Family, Lex Luthor," Bruce glares, "but he's in jail from the last time. As for the twins, the seven members of the Justice League and the Young Justice team." Bruce finished telling his information when his cell phone rang. "Yes Liz? Are you alright?"

 _:Yea I had worse but I found a clue. Timmy hacked the docks video cameras and found out that there is a car that was stolen a few days ago. I already told Mr. DiNozzo, Ms. David, and Mr. McGee.:_ Liz told him. Bruce nods.

"I'll tell Agent Gibbs." Bruce tells his daughter.

 _:Oh! Lookie lookie!:_ Liz exclaimed before Bruce's phone dinged. Looking at the screen, it was a picture of his oldest sons asleep with their dogs beside them. _:Cute right?!:_

"Thank you Liz and I'm taking that they don't know." Bruce said, it sounded like a question but knowing Liz, it wasn't.

 _:No they don't. They're still asleep.:_ Liz giggles. Bruce smiles more.

"Alright Liz." He says his goodbye before hanged up. "There's a car down at the docks that was stolen a few days ago. Your team might be heading there now. If you find my twins there, call Clark." Bruce told the government agent. Gibbs left the office to go to the docks.

* * *

 **Done, well actually it was finished last Monday but my Beta (my mom) won't read it for mistakes so I used a online grammar checker and I normally use a spell checker. So yea.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, if you review make it nice or tell me mistakes so I can fix them some day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to 10868legsgo for adding to their favorite story list, catyscitty for adding this story to their story alert**

 **Sorry that this chapter took so long, I had to think, a writer's block, think some more, another writer's block, school stuff, the normal stuff with me so again sorry. This is the last chapter of this story. I feel like if I continue this story, I'll never get it done with all the stuff I go through so yea. No beta mistakes, same old same old**

Key

"Talk"

'Mind'

 **Flashback**

 _:Phone/text:_

 ** _"Bat talking"_**

 ** _"Human talking to a bat"_**

* * *

Gibbs arrived at the docks, as Bruce said, his team was already here. Tony was standing by the car, talking to Ziva. "What do we got?" Gibbs waisted no time asking about the car. The car was a black Dodge. Tony spoke up first.

"Well Tim, the son of Bruce, hacked the cameras and he looked up this car. He said it was stolen just about the time of our dead Navy Sergeant was murdered." He said. Gibbs went to the car. Ziva came forward.

"There's no fingerprints. We looked." She told him.

"Well you must've not be trying hard enough." The NCIS team looked at the sound of a new voice. It was Jason. "Shadow brought me here. Let me have a look." Jason walked near the car. Gibbs stood out of the door. Jason then started to shriek in small pings. Looking all around the car, he zone on the gear shift. "Your fingerprints are right here." Jason soon went in the back of the car.

"What are you doing?" Tony opens the back door of the car. Jason smelled the backseats.

"The twins were here. I can smell them. If Brutus was here, we would be able to find them but we're going to have to wait until tonight." Jason climbed out of the backseat. Ziva got in the driver's seat to get the fingerprints. "Shadow, take me back." Jason looked at the ground and stopped his foot. "See you government agents later." Jason said before the ground caves away and he falls in. McGee looked were he was standing.

Jason stretched as he lands back in the batcave. Shadow waited for him in the batcave. "What did they find?" He asks.

"They found fingerprints and the twins were inside but they aren't now." Jason tells him. "Is Liz patched up?" Jason asked and he felt someone on his back. "Never mind." Jason looked back and it Liz's smiling face.

"To answer your question, yes I am." She climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't be climbing on anyone with a hurt arm." Jason tells her.

"It doesn't hurt that bad. I had worse."

"You and me both." Jason reminds her.

"But you had it worse than me." She says back, Jason almost flinched at the memory. "See?" She soon hugs her brother. "When I heard on the street that Bruce's son died, I cried." Liz told him. Jason looks to the front.

"I'm glad." Jason starts to walk up to the mansion. "You better not." He tells her.

Liz pouts. "I won't kick the bucket just yet. I want to see you and my brothers' wives and children." Liz says. Jason looks back at her again.

"Liz." He started. "You don't know that."

"Then start looking for one." Liz flicks his ear. Jason's ear twitches at the flick.

"I'll think about." Jason tells her. Liz smiles in a satisfied manner.

"That's better." Liz laughs. Jason smiles. "You know what, I'm hungry. Let see if Alfred has any food made. If he doesn't, we'll find something." Liz told her brother.

"Yea let's see. I'm kinda hungry myself. And those government agents will be back later." Jason said back.

"I kinda like them. They thought the Bats of Gotham weren't real. An urban legend and it was nice to see their expressions." Liz giggles a little.

"Yea they were nice, weren't they?" Jason laughs. They two bats came out of the secret entrance to the batcave and they went in the direction of the kitchen. Alfred was in there but had his back to the bats.

"Hey Alfred, do you have fruit?" Liz asked. He points to the fruit bowl. "Thank you Alfred." Liz jumped off Jason's back and got two apples. The bats left the kitchen. A knock rang out Liz went to the door. Jason followed her but stayed in the entrance to the living room. "Password!" Liz yelled so the person outside can hear.

"Uhh bats?" It was Agent DiNozzo. Liz opened the door and saw the agents.

"Good enough. Bruce isn't home yet, or Clark. Oh you can come in and wait for one of them to come home." Liz backs out of the way to let the NCIS in. When the agents came in the door, Liz shut the door and she made her way back in the living room.

"Jay don't set them on fire." Jason looked at his sister. She was sitting on the couch. Jason went over to her and sat down beside her. The NCIS team came in the living room as well.

"I won't. Besides I don't when know how to do that." Jason went to the couch to sit beside his sister. The agents sat down in the chairs and the far end away from Jason. Liz snuggled up to Jason.

"You're comfy Jay. No wonder the female bats like to lay on you."

"What? When do they do that?"

"When you sleep. They like to talk about you too." Jason narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know that? Or do I want to know?" Liz smiled at her brother and took a bite of her apple. DiNozzo made a face. One bat came right in DiNozzo's face making him jump. The bats looked over at the startled man before Jason laughs. "Maya, I don't think he's your type. Maybe try a different male." The bat, Maya, looks at Jason.

 ** _"But he's so handsome and smells good too."_** Maya whined, Jason and Liz laughs.

"We know, we can smell him but we think you should go after a bat not a human." Liz says to Maya. Maya flew to Jason and landed on his head.

 _ **"But all of the males are pointless. They do the same thing. Not interested."**_ Maya pouts as Draculon flew off of Jason's shoulder and flew to the kitchen. He soon came back with a spider in his mouth. Draculon landed on Jason's head and offered Maya the spider. She stared at him and ate the spider.

"Is that different enough Maya?" Jason smiles at the bat. Maya rubbed Draculon's head. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't you?" Jason looked at his sister, smiling. Liz smiled back and bit in her apple.

Tony cleared his throat, getting the bats. "Where's everyone else?" He asked.

"Fick ish ath Mount Jutice with Conner, anth Thim, Damdin ish travfhining wen we lef, Sado ish doing hish homwok." Liz said, Jason pulled her human ear, making her jump.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Jason tells her. Liz slaps his hand away from her ear. " 'Dick is at Mount Justice with Conner, and Tim, Damian is training when we left, Shadow is going his homework.' That's what she said." Jason took a bite of his apple.

Ziva, sitting in one of the chairs, looked at them. "Damian's training?" She asks. Liz nods.

"With Maps watching. They're in the batcave." Liz said. "That's usually what they're doing. That or taking a walk." Liz tells them, Jason nods in agreement.

Gibbs turns to them. "What time does Mr. Wayne come home?" He asks.

"It depends. Sometimes he has a ton of work or a little bit of work." Jason gives half of his apple to the two bats. They started to eat some of the apple.

McGee just watched the bats when the door opens.

"Clark's home." Lizsmiles and takes a bite of her apple. Clark appears in the living room. "Hello Clark."

"Hello Liz. Are you okay?" He asks the girl.

"Clark, she climbed on my back. I think she's fine." Jason tells him. Liz smiled.

Everyone in the living room went down to the batcave to get ready for the plan that Bruce made. "Okay, let's see. Clark you are in one of Mama Bat's suits." Liz went around Clark, seeing how the suit looks on him. "Well it's almost a perfect fit. Now we just need to hide your face…and there!" Liz smiled as her illusions to make Clark more Bruce like.

"That's almost be creepy if we weren't used to it." Jason came in with the dogs, muzzles around their snouts. Jason was also in his Red Hood uniform.

Tony made a confused face. "Aren't we suppose to wait for Mr. Wayne?" He asked. Liz looked at Tony.

"No. He call me, he still has some work to do and he'll meet us there." Liz got in her uniform along with her remaining brothers and Shadow. "Drac if you please?" Siren bowed, Drac nodded and stomped his foot. A hole in the floor opened up.

"Again!" Tony yelled as he falls in the hole while the bat children laughs. The hole took them to the docks.

"Alright, bat children hide, NCIS team hide with one of the bat kids, Clark good luck." Nightwing gave out the order and the teams went in the shadows with their dogs.

The teams are Nightwing, Robin, and McGee. Red Hood, Red Robin, and Ziva. Siren, Drac, Tony and Gibbs. Clark stood with a empty suitcase. "Clark, start talking." Siren whispers to the man of steel.

"I'm here with your money, where the twins?" Clark said with Bruce's voice.

"How can he do that?" McGee asked the two bats.

"He has a good ear." Red Hood smiles under his helmet. Red Robin didn't say anything. He was to focused on the man that was coming out of the shadows.

"Hood, is that one of the men you arrested last month?" Red Robin whispered to the second oldest brother. Red Hood went to see.

The man was dressed in all black but his head uncovered. He had brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes.

"Yea. How did he get out of jail?" Red Hood got out his gun but Red Robin put his hand on the gun.

"No we wait. When he tries to leave, let the dogs go." Red Robin told him.

Clark gave the suitcase to the man. "Here I want me twins now." Clark told him.

The man lifted up a gun at Clark. "You'll see your children soon." The man smiled. The bat children let their dogs go. The dogs tackled the man. The bat children came out of the shadows and Red Hood went over to the man.

"Hey ya George. How've you been? Now you have something we want." Red Hood kneeled down.

"I don't know what you mean." The man, George, lied. Red Hood growled and hit the man with his gun.

"Now George don't lie. I know that you have those kids. Now. Where. Are. They?" Red Hood growled more. George said nothing. "Fine have it your way. Brutus…" Red Hood took off the muzzle. "Tear his face off." Brutus growled and opened his mouth. The NCIS team almost looked horrified.

"You'll kill him." McGee tried to calm Red Hood down but it didn't work.

"Duke, search." A deep growl was heard. Everyone looked who the growl came from. Clark was Superman and above him on the roof of the warehouse was Batman. His eyes was black. Duke ran from the shadows and went in one of the warehouses. Batman dropped down to the ground and walked over to the group.

"You can't let him kill this man." Tony tried now but it went unheard. Batman grabbed the man's collar and lifted him up.

"If I find those kids in this area, you'll be in a body case." Batman threatened. Gun shots echoed through the docks and screams.

"Brutus, Goliath, Diablo, Astral search." Nightwing said to the dogs, they ran into the warehouses with Siren and Red Robin.

"Search all you want but they-" George was saying until there was a bark. George paled.

"Looks like you're going to be in a body case." Batman growled and Superman went down to him.

"Batman, let Gordon handle it." Superman tried to calm the angry bat. Batman drew a fist back and punch George in the face to knock him out. Blood flowing from his nose as Batman dropped him to the ground.

The NCIS team watched as Batman walked in the warehouse where the bark came from. Gibbs looked back at Red Hood. "I should arrest you for attempt murder." He growled. Red Hood shrugged.

"Trying to get him to talk. We're bats, we take things too far." He walks to the warehouse with the others following. They found the twins on Duke's back and Batman over a little girl, scared.

 _ **"It's alright. Can you tell me your name?"**_ Batman asked. The girl had brown hair, blue green eyes, wearing a shirt with white lilies, blue pants and no shoes.

 ** _"Lily."_** The girl said, Batman picked her up.

 ** _"That's a pretty name. What's your power?"_** He asked, trying to calm the girl.

 _ **"Flowers. Daddy said that's why named me Lily. Where's daddy?"**_ She asked. All the bats looked down or to the wall.

 _ **"He died. He was trying to get you back."**_ Batman told her. Lily started to cry in his shoulder. **_"It's okay. Do you have any other family?" _** Lily shook her head. **_"Okay I'll find a way for you to have a family again Lily." _** Batman rubbed her head. "Siren take her." Batman handed Lily to Siren.

"Hi Lily. I'm Siren and I'm here to be your friend." Siren smiled as she sat on the floor. "Look." Siren made a purple and blue butterfly. Lily smiled a little.

"It's pretty Siren." Lily wiped her tears away.

"I like so too."

Batman walked up to the NCIS team. "I'm going to put more trust in you." He told them. "The girl needs a family. I can't give her one."

"Can't you adopt her?" Tony asked.

"I can't. It'll draw attention to me, that's why I'm asking you. My instincts tell me that I can trust you with the girl." Batman looked at the girl again. She was playing with Siren. Red Hood came over to them to show her his fire.

"I already have her adoption papers with me and ready to sign. But you need to decide before I do." Batman walked back over to his children playing with Lily.

Gordon came just before Superman was going to take the twins home. "It's shame that the girl is along now." He said to Batman.

"The NCIS team has the opportunity to take her. I have adoption papers ready for this occasion. They just need to decide." Batman said back.

"But they haven't?" Gordon guessed.

"They haven't." Batman almost growled. He soon walks over to his children and Lily. "Come on. We need to give Lily to her new family." He told them. They walked over to the NCIS team.

"Have you decided who's going to adopt Lily?" Siren asked. No answer. "She can't stay here. People are corrupted and villains live here. In Washington DC, she'll be safer there than here." Siren said to them.

"Lily's guardian is Gibbs." Batman said. Gibbs glared at him.

"I don't want to be her guardian." He growls.

"You did decide who would take her and I chose." Batman growls back. The bat children looked at each other and walked away from the arguing adults. "I allowed her to chose and she chose you. You remind her of her father."

Gibbs looks at the girl behind Batman's leg. "I don't know what happened in your life Gibbs but she needs a family and I trust you to be a family for her. I don't want her to be like us. Our parents have something to do with who we are now. Hopefully if Lily is with you, she won't go down the path we're on." Batman pushes Lily to Gibbs. She looked shy and looking at the ground.

"Fine." Gibbs finally replied. Batman took out the adoption papers for him to sign. Gordon and Batman's names were on it. After signing, Batman bends down to talk to Lily.

 _ **"Lily, this man will be your guardian now. He'll protect you and take care of you. He's not taking your father's place, he's just another father in a way."**_ Batman told her. Lily nods in understanding.

"Okay." Lily said, Batman stood up and walked to his children.

"Drac home." He said, Drac opened a hole and the bats fell in, leaving Lily with the NCIS team.

A week has passed, George turned out to be working for one of John Cabell's friends. His friend was jealous of the attention that John got, so he hired George to kill him.

Lily was handling her new home nicely, the NCIS team gotten used to her being around. Even Gibbs. She couldn't replace his daughter but he'll do his best to raise her.

"Bruce, Shadow and I are going to the store." Liz told her parent. Everyone was in the living room doing something different.

Dick was eating cereal, Jason was cleaning one of his guns, Tim was on his computer, Damian was polishing on of his knives he shouldn't have, and Bruce was reading a newspaper with one of the twins, Sabrina, on his head. Clark had Chris on his shoulder as he was working on an article that he had to get done.

"Why can't you let Alfred do it?" He asks, looking up from his newspaper.

"I also want to see Shadow's driving skills. See you later, brothers, parents, and bats." Liz said before she dragged Shadow out the door.

"Do you think that's wise?" Jason looks to Bruce.

"Shadow's with her and she can handle herself. Besides, if anyone kidnaps her, they send her back." Bruce goes back to reading his paper.

"That's actually true." Jason added before going back to his gun.

* * *

 **Done, I didn't use my spell checker on the internet, so there's more mistakes.**

 **Next is a Tr** **ansformers and Batman crossover.**


End file.
